Not So Sweet Sixteen
by Dancer93
Summary: It's Sana's 16th birthday party. what will happen after the party?
1. Chapter 1:Invitations

Chapter 1: Invitations

"Five more days, five more days, five more days" Sana sang loudly at home every second of the day.

"Sana, darling, shut your little mouth up!," Misako said in an annoyed tone.

"But Mama, its almost my birthday. I'm almost going to be sixteen," Sana replied.

"Yes I no and it's about time you start acting like it," Misako answered.

"No way! You only have on life and you should live it at your fullest!" Sana nearly shouted.

It was time for Sana to leave to school so she skipped the whole way cheerfully like always had the same big smile across her face. When she got to school her friends approached her and so did the love of her life, Akito.

"Hey you guys!" Sana said loudly.

"Hey Sana," Tsuyoshi and Aya said in unison.

"Yo babe," Akito said and put his arm around Sana and hugged her lovingly.

The friends talked for a while and then Fuka came in and said hello to everyone.

"Oh that reminds me you guys…I have invitations to my sixteenth birthday party," Sana said happily.

"How does Fuka coming and saying hello remind you about your invitations?" Akito said sarcastically.

"It just does Akito, gosh!" Sana whined.

"Okay, okay don't bite my head off," Akito said.

Sana gave him a glare but Akito just pretended to ignore her.

"Okay girl, give us the invitations. I call dibs on the first one to get an invitation," Fuka shouted.

"Okay Fuka, here you go," Sana said happily and gave her the invitation.

Shortly after, the bell had rung for everyone to go to class so the gang went to their class. Their first class was math and Sana was excited because she was going to give her invitations to everyone in the class.

"Okay everyone I'm turning sixteen in five days. Everyone gets an invitation," Sana said to the class.

Everyone cheered and everyone was excited. They nearly made Sana fall over to the ground. Once everyone got their invitation to the party class began and the teacher was a bit annoyed but Sana didn't care, this was going to be her big day and no one was going to ruin it for her.

For the past two days, Sana invited everyone that she knew weather she talked to them or not. The only thing she felt guilty was saying no to the people she didn't know.

"Hey Sana you done giving people your invitations?" Fuka asked.

"Almost I'll probably bring more tomorrow. Can you believe it, it's almost my birthday. Just three more days," Sana said excitedly.

It was lunch time and Fuka and Sana met the gang at the table. They were all talking and Akito kissed Sana on the cheek welcoming her to the table.

"How people have you invited?" Akito asked.

"Well I'm almost done with them," Sana replied showing him the little bit of invitations Sana still had compared to as many as she had in the morning.

"Your not inviting random people are you?" Akito asked giving her a you-better-not look.

"Of course not Akito, I'm not stupid enough to let random people who I don't even know in my house," Sana replied with a little bit of attitude.

"Are you still planning, Sana?" Aya asked softly.

"Yea I still need the food and decorations and the DJ," Sana answered.

"Well for the food there better be sushi," Akito said as a demand.

"Of course there will be sushi for my little Akito," Sana said as if she was talking to a baby.

"Don't do that," Akito said.

Sana got out her little hammer and hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Akito shouted.

"For telling me what to do. You cant talk to me like that. If I want to say you're my little Akito then I will," Sana said harshly.

"Okay, gosh. I'm sorry," Akito said in a sarcastic tone.

When everything calmed down, the bell rung and everyone went to class. Akito walked Sana to class.

"Well here's my class," Sana said.

"Right. I always forget to stop here," Akito said with his head facing the floor.

Sana was used to Akito not really saying anything and keeping quiet sometimes but he still talks.

"So I should go in," Sana said not moving. She wanted him to kiss her but she had no clue what was going on in his mind or even if he was going to kiss her. But she still hoped. Sana didn't no why she wanted him to kiss her so bad but she did. No one was watching. The hall was empty. I guess it was just perfect timing and Sana has a feeling that Akito wanted to kiss her too even though his expression was plain.

"Wait…Sana," Akito said looking up.

"Yea Akito," Sana replied pretending to look confused.

He pressed his lips against hers softly and passionately making Sana's heart beat really fast.

They let loose and Sana smiled. Akito just looked into her eyes like he never wanted to let her go.

"I better get to class," Sana finally said. When she pulled away Akito grabbed her hand and stared at her.

"I love you," Akito said

Sana smiled. "I love you too, Akito."

He let her go and watched her go into the classroom.

Finally school was over and Fuka and Aya were going over to Sana's house to plan more for the party. When they got home Misako and Maro greeted them.

"Hello girls," Misako said happily in her little car.

"Hi Mama. Hi Maro," Sana said.

"Hi Sana's mom," Fuka and Aya said in unison.

While they were planning and munching Rei came home with decorations for the house.

"Hey Rei what did you get?" Sana asked.

"Just your decorations. We got professional chiefs and the DJ hired," Rei replied.

"Awesome! You're the best Rei," Sana said hugging him.

"Well then we're practically done," Fuka said.

"Sort of but not yet. We still have more invitations. Who did we forget?" Sana asked.

"Oh yea people…haha…I forgot," Fuka said.

The girls looked for more friends and people they knew in the year book from the year before. They found so many people that didn't get an invitation.

"Do you have enough, Sana?" Aya asked.

"Yup…see," Sana said while walking up and she pulled out a big box. It was filled with lots of invitations enough to invite the whole city.

"Wow that's a lot, Sana," Aya said shocked.

"Yea how many people are you planning to invite?" Fuka added.

"Whoever I know," Sana replied with a smile.

Fuka and Aya looked at each other but didn't say anything. When they were done with reminding Sana who she forgot to invite they just chilled and talked about girl stuff.

"So Sana.." Fuka said.

"Yea.." Sana replied.

"You and Aki are pretty close huh," Fuka said with a smile.

"Well yea he's my boyfriend," said Sana.

"Well yea but have you guys done it yet?" Fuka asked the big question. It shocked Sana a bit but she didn't show it.

"No way," Sana kind of shouted.

"Why not? I mean yea he's a total jerk but he's hot," Fuka said.

"That's not the point the point is we haven't 'done it' yet," Sana said.

"Well have you guys talked about it?" Fuka asked curiously.

That question brought flashbacks to when they got caught about to 'do it'. They never talked about it since.

"Sana?" Aya said a little worried.

"Oh…um…yea?" Sana answered.

"What's wrong?" Aya asked.

"Yea you look…guilty. Are you hiding something?" Fuka asked suspiciously.

"No," Sana said.

"Liar! What happened?!" Fuka said pointing a finger at Sana demanding to tell them her hidden secret.

"Well…we were going to 'do it' but we…sorta…got caught…like a long time ago though. But don't say anything," Sana confessed.

"Don't worry we wont Sana," Aya said putting her hand on Sana's.I

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU, SANA!" Fuka yelled.

"I no, I no. We should've done it when we were home alone," Sana said whith her head down.

"You shouldn't have done it with Aki period!," Fuka said more calm

"Why not?" Sana asked curiously.

"Its Aki!" Fuka said impatiently.

It was silent for a while. Fuka was still staring at Sana and so was Aya but Sana just looked into space remembering the time they got caught about to 'do it'. She remembered how embarrassing it was.

"Sana are you okay?" Aya asked.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine. I'm great. Just…thinking," Sana said.

It was time for Fuka and Aya to leave. About half an hour after they left Sana called it a night and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2:Dinner

Chapter 2: Dinner

Sana walked merrily to school as always with that big smile on her face. When she caught up with her friends they started talking.

"Sana are you excited for your party tomorrow?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Of course I am and I ordered sushi especially for my little Akito?" Sana said looking at Tsuyoshi and then at Akito.

"That's nice. You even got sushi just for Akito," Tsuyoshi said said with a smile.

"Cool," was all Akito said.

They gang started talking about Sana's party. It was supposed to be huge. In fact, Sana heard a couple of people who talked past their group talk about Sana's party. Sana had no idea her party was big enough for people to start talking about. It was a good thing and a pretty exciting feeling. This made Sana more excited for her party tomorrow

"Hey I want to talk to you real quick," Akito told Sana.

"Ok," Sana said with a smile.

They walked around but Akito never said anything. Sana waited impatiently but didn't show she was impatient.

"I was thinking…," Akito started to say but didn't finish what he wanted to say.

"About?" Sana finally said.

"Well how about we go out to dinner tonight? Just us two," Akito answered.

"Yea, that sounds like a an awesome idea. I cant wait. Where though?" Sana asked.

"Wherever you want. Its your birthday dinner," Akito replied.

"Ok I'll choose when we go tonight," Sana said.

"Ok," Akito said.

They got back to their group and started talking to them again. Tsuyoshi was the only one who noticed they were gone. He recognized how Akito looked at Sana; so loving and caring. Like there's no one in the world he would rather be with. Tsuyoshi smiled at the thought but then heard the bell ring. Everyone groaned and went to class.

"Sana are you ready for your party tomorrow?" Hisae asked.

"Heck yea. I'll be sixteen baby," Sana said excited all over again.

"Cool. I'll see you later," Hisae said.

The whole class was talking about Sana's party. Every class Sana was in the class was always talking about the party and how awesome it was supposed to be. They were all asking if she was ready and just random things. Sana was happy to answer and even more happy that they said they will be there.

School was over and Sana met Akito out at the courtyard where he always waited for her. After school people were still bugging her about the party.

"Hey Akito," Sana said.

"Hey," Akito replied.

"So are you going to pick me up or do you want Rei to pick you up and drop us off at the restaurant?" Sana asked.

"I can pick you up," Akito answered.

"Ok, are you going to walk me home," Sana asked again.

"Yea," Akito answered short and simple.

They were walking and talking about whatever. Sana just kept babbling about everything anything; her usual self. Then they reached Sana's home…

"Aw we're here already?" Sana whined.

"Don't worry we'll see each other at dinner. I'll pick you up at seven ok," Akito said.

"Ok Akito," Sana said with a smile on her face. She had forgotten about the whole dinner thing. That made her get more excited then before.

"I'll see you later," Akito said and then kissed her.

"Bye," Sana said turing around and going inside her house.

By the time Sana shut they door she screamed all over the house shocking everyone and scaring them to death.

"I HAVE TO FIND SOMETHING TO WEAR!" Sana screamed at the top of her lungs acting as if no one was in the house.

"Sana, what is wrong with you child? Calm down!" Misako said following Sana in her little car.

"Cant talk, got to get ready," Sana yelled across the room.

"Sana what's going on?!" Misako yelled back.

Sana reached her room and went to her closet. She didn't know what to wear and if she had the right outfits to wear. She could wear stuff that she wore on TV but she told herself she would think about it.

"Sana what is going on with you. Your screaming and yelling like a little child," Misako said.

"Mama, I am a child. I'll always be a child at heart," Sana said while throwing clothes everywhere. That's when Rei came in her room

"What is going on?" Rei asked huffing and puffing.

"Yes Sana, I demand you tell us what is going on this instant,"

"Demand Mama I am going to be sixteen tomorrow. You can't demand me to do things anymore," Sana said in a sophisticated voice.

"You just said you were always going to be a child at heart," Misako reminded Sana giving her a look like she was retarded.

"What about this outfit? I only wore it once," Sana said ignoring her mom's comment and showing her and Rei the outfit she wanted to wear.

"Why are you looking for outfits, Sana?" Rei asked desperately.

"Ugh! There's no time to explain. What about this?" Sana said switching clothes.

"Are you planning to go out?" Rei asked.

"Yes…with Akito. What about this top with this bottom? Yes? No? No." Sana said quickly.

"Where are you guys going?" Rei kept asking questions but Sana just answered them and didn't explain. She was to wrapped up in her outfits. Misako was just paying attention to Sana's outfits and which on was best for Sana.

"To some restaurant. This one? No, right. Too plain," Sana said.

"For your birthday or what?" Rei asked.

"No sweetie, that's too flashy for dinner," Misako said when Sana picked out a dress.

"Ma'am, aren't you worrired about where Sana is going rather than what she is wearing. Things are more important and others," Rei said impatiently.

"Oh Rei you're so protective of Sana here but if the press are going to be there spying on her I would not want my daughter looking horrible in those magazines. That would be so embarrassing to us," Misako said merrily.

"Mama what about this one?" Sana asked.

"Now that is cute, my dear," Misako said.

"I no right," Sana said with a big smile.

"Am I the only one who is concerned where Sana will be going?" Rei asked franticly.

"Oh Rei, you need to calm down and trust Sana," Misako said with a smile.

"Yea Rei, trust me. What time is it?" Sana asked.

"Um, its six o'clock," Rei looked at his watch and answered.

"AHHHHH!! I need to get ready! I only have one hour!" Sana screamed.

"Must you yell?" Rei asked loudly.

"You want me to yell louder cause I can…see…," Sana said about to scream but Rei and Misako stopped her just in time before she screamed.

"No!" Misako and Rei said unison.

"Fine. I need to get ready anyway, so shoo shoo," Sana said closing the door.

Sana got ready for her date with Akito. She was feeling every emotion possible. Sana got dressed and put in very little make up and fixed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror several times checking if she still looked good. There was one more thing left to do…put on lip gloss. There was so many lip glosses to choose from.

"Why do I even have this many?" Sana asked herself.

Finally she chose one and put it on. It looked nice and simply just lie her dress. When she was ready she looked at the clock. Just fifteen more minutes until Akito was coming to pick her up.

"Sana dear, are you finally ready? You've been locked up in your room for fourty-five minutes," Misako asked when she heard Sana's door open.

"Yea I'm ready Mama," Sana answered and walked to the living room where her mom and Rei were.

"Oh Sana you look just lovely," Misako said standing up.

"Yes Sana you look beautiful," Rei agreed.

"Thank you," Sana said.

About ten minutes later, the door bell rang. Sana quickly answered it and it was Akito. A big smile formed on her face. He was dressed casual but nice. When he saw her his eyes widened. She was the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Hi Akito," Sana said.

"Uh…hey," Akito struggled to say.

"Let's go," Sana said cheerfully.

"Okay," Akito answered.

"Bye Mama, bye Rei. I'll be home later," Sana said loudly over her shoulder.

"Good bye Sana," Misako said waving and with a smile on her face.

Sana climbed in the car and Akito drove off. It was silence for a split second but Sana quickly broke it.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Wherever. It's your birthday dinner.

"Oh I know, how about Shin Sengumi Yakitori? It's really good and has tons of shrimp you just for you," Sana suggested.

"Okay Shin Sengumi Yakitori it is," Akito said.

When they got to the restaurant and we seated within five minutes. They sat in a booth just like Sana had asked for.

"I don't like the chairs, they're too hard. Booths are just right," Sana explained happily.

"Yea I no Sana. You told me when I took you out to eat the last time," Akito laughed.

"Oh yea it was for our two year anniversary," Sana said smiling and looking at Akito.

"Yea," Akito said softly.

As they talked for a while, a waiter came to take their order.

"Hello, my name is Ren and I'll be your waiter for this evening. What can I get you to drink?" He asked politely.

"I'll have a coke," Sana answered.

"I'll have a coke, also," Akito said after Sana.

"Okay I'll bring them right away," the waiter said and left.

Sana nodded.

"This is nice, just us two eating dinner and talking," Sana said while looked at the menu finding what food to order.

"Yup," Akito answered.

"I mean we never do this, only on special occasions but other than that we never do something romantic except go to the movies but that's about it," Sana said.

"You want to do these kind of things?" Akito asked curiously.

"Of course I do Akito. Isn't this so romantic?" Sana replied.

"I didn't know you want to do these things. Okay, we'll make more time to do more romantic things and not just go to the movies," Akito said.

"Really?" Sana said with a smile.

"Yup," Akito answered.

Ren came back with Sana and Akito's drinks and then took their orders. Sana had a salad and teriyaki. Akito, of course had sushi with a side salad.

"Okay I'll be right back with your food," Ren said.

"Thanks," Sana said with a smile.

Akito and Sana talked until the food came, well mostly Sana, Akito mostly listened to Sana's stories and answered her questions. When Sana wasn't noticing because she was talking, he would just stare at her with a small smile and thought about how she was always happy. She's the type of girl who bursts out laughing in dead silence of something that happened yesterday. They type of girl who is able to brighten your day easily even though she cant brighten up her own day. Akito realized he never wanted to let Sana go. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

By the time Akito knew it, the food had come. It looked delicious and he couldn't wait to eat it.

"Look Akito, that's a lot of sushi," Sana said looking at his face.

"Yea," Akito said and started eating.

"You sure do love sushi," Sana said laughing.

Akito nodded

They finished eating and waited for when to come so they can get the check. They just sat there on the booth talking again.

"You know I had fun. Especially when you were eating your sushi. You looked like you were in heaven," Sana said laughing.

Akito chuckled a bit.

When Ren came they asked for the check and they paid for the food and left. Sana and Akito got in the car and drove off.

They reached Sana's house and Akito walked her to the door.

"Thanks Akito. This was awesome, I loved it. You're the best," Sana said.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow," Akito said.

"Okay bye," Sana said.

Akito kissed Sana like always and left.


	3. Chapter 3:The Party

Chapter 3: The Party

The party started at six p.m. sharp. Guests started arriving around six-thirty or seven; around there.

The door bell rang and Sana screamed.

"THE DOOR BELL RANG!"

"Sana shush it and answered," Misako said.

"Go away, Mama!" Sana said embarrassed.

Sana answered the door and it was the gang.

"Hey, birthday girl! What's with the security?" Fuka said barging in. After the gang came so many other people cam after. It was like the whole party came at the same time.

"Rei says you can never have to many security, besides I'm a celebrity," Sana said as if she had to mention she was famous over and over again.

"Right," Fuka replied.

"So where's Akito?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"He hasn't come yet," Sana answered.

"You would think he'd be the first one here," Fuka butted in.

Sana just shrugged.

"Yo Sana happy birthday," someone said.

"Thanks," Sana replied.

Everyone was giving Sana gifts and cards and saying happy birthday to her. It was kind of hard to hear and answer because everyone was talking and the DJ was playing music. At seven, Akito came in and looked around for Sana.

"Happy birthday," Akito said when he came up behind her.

"Thanks," Sana said with a smile. She noticed he didn't have anything in his hand. Why didn't he get her a birthday present? Sana felt a little disappointed that he didn't get her anything but shook it off and tried not to let it bother her.

"Where's the sushi?" Akito asked.

"Over there," Sana pointed out.

"I'll be right back," Akito said going through the crowd.

"Girl, did you see his hands?" Fuka asked a bit mad.

"You noticed, too, huh?" Sana said quietly.

"He didn't get anything. Not even a card. Jerk!" Fuka said.

"I know, but whatever, its my night I'm just going to let it go," Sana said cheerfully.

While Fuka and Sana were talking Akito and some guy from Akito's biology class were talking.

"Hey Akito," he said.

"Sup Takumi," Akito said back.

"Some party your girl threw," Takumi said.

"Yea," Akito answered.

"What did you get her?" Takumi asked looking at him curiously.

"Uh, nothing you can wrap?" Akito answered eating his sushi.

"What are you talking about?" Takumi asked confused.

"I don't know if I should tell you. It's supposed to be romantic," Akito said.

"Well if you don't want Sana to know and its supposed to be a surprise, then don't tell me because within ten minutes it will get to her," Takumi warned.

"Let's just say it's the most romantic day in her life," Akito said.

"Alright, well see you Akito, I can see my girl getting frustrated cause she cant find me," Takumi said.

"I thought you dumped her," Akito said.

"Nah its not Hina. Her name is Nana. Fine as hell," Takumi said with a smile.

"Is she the cheerleader?" Akito asked.

"Yea that one. The hottest cheerleader there," Takumi said.

"Oh," Akito said.

"Later, man," Takumi said and left.

When Takumi left, Sana came up to him.

"Hey, you like the sushi?" Sana asked.

"Yea, they're great," Akito said.

"You know after this song their going to play our song," Sana said.

"Really?" Akito replied.

"Yea and we're going to dance to it," Sana said.

"Like in front of everyone. They're all going to watch us?" Akito asked.

"Yea. Is that a problem?" Sana asked.

"No its just you could of told me," Akito said.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise," Sana replied.

"Everyone is going to watch?" Akito asked.

"Yes," Sana said.

"Ok its your birthday. You deserve the best," Akito said.

"Thanks Akito," Sana said.

The song was over and it was time for Sana and Akito's song.

"Alright everybody we're going to take it down a notch," the DJ said. As the dance song faded away, Akito and Sana's song came up. Sana looked at Akito while he just looked down at his feet.

"May I have this dance?" Akito finally asked holding out his hand

"I thought you'd never ask," Sana answered talking his hand.

They dance while the slow song played. Everybody watched and awed with smiles on their face. Fuka just had her arms crossed still upset about Akito not giving Sana a birthday present. Aya watched with a smile on her face and Tsuyoshi by her side was also smiling.

When the song ended, Sana and Akito parted and everyone cheered. The DJ once again played dancing music.

"Thanks Akito for dancing with me," Sana said.

"It is your birthday," Akito replied.

It was around eleven and everyone started to leave. When Akito was about to leave the party he pulled Sana to the side.

"How about you and I do something extra special and extra romantic than last night at dinner," Akito whispered.

"Like what?" Sana asked smiling.

"Well lets just say I wont go home tonight and you wont go to sleep," Akito whispered in her ear.

"Go hide in my room. I'll be up when everyone leaves," Sana said smiling and bushing at the same time.

Sana went back inside and as people left she got more excited. Akito had to be in her room by now. She kept getting impatient because she couldn't get anyone to leave any faster.

Finally, everyone was gone and everything was cleaned up. Sana said good night to Rei and Misako and hurriedly went to her room.

"Akito?" Sana whispered. It was really dark and she couldn't see anything. If she turned on the light Rei would definitely come to check on her.

"I'm right here," Akito whispered back. He was on a small chair by the window. Sana's eyes were adjusting to the light slowly that she could see the shadow near her window.

"Why are you over there?" Sana asked smiling.

Akito didn't answer, he just walked over to Sana's bed and sat next to her. It was silent for a while until, for the first time in forever Akito broke the silence.

"You do get the picture, right?" Akito asked.

"Yea I'm pretty sure I do," Sana answered.

Akito leaned in to Sana and kissed her lips softly.

About a little over half an hour, Sana and Akito were laying down on Sana's bed looking into each other's eyes. Sana couldn't believe what had happened and realized that this wasn't a dream; it was reality.

"Happy birthday," Akito whispered.

"What?" Sana asked confused.

"You said you wanted romance in your life. I love you to death and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'd do anything for you," Akito said.

Sana realized that this was her birthday present.

"I love you, too," Sana whispered.

Akito kissed her lips and said "I'll never leave you."


	4. Chapter 4:Positive

Chapter 4: Positive

It was Monday morning and Sana didn't skip or run to school. She felt different and weird and just not herself. This wasn't like Sana, it was a feeling she never felt before. Like she wasn't sick or anything but just didn't feel normal. Sure, Sana would get sick every now and then but she would never feel like this.

"Is this normal?" Sana asked holding on to her stomach.

When she got school she felt like she was going to puke but she didn't want to worry her friends. When she got there she felt so weak and just so awkward.

"Hey Sana, that was some party Saturday night!" Fuka said touching her arm.

"Yea," Sana said very weak.

"Hey," Akito came up to hug her.

"Hey Akito," Sana said.

"What's wrong?" Akito asked.

"Nothing," Sana lied.

"Are you sure?" Akito asked worried. Sana hated lying to Akito but she didn't know what was wrong with her. She went by like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sure," Sana lied again and smiled.

They went back to their group and Sana realized out of nowhere what was going on. She pulled Fuka and Aya aside and looked at them with horror in her eyes and maybe just maybe it was true. She had no idea.

"When the bell rings I'm going to go to the restroom. Fuka can you go get me a pregnancy test and Aya I need you there with me," Sana said.

"What?!" Fuka shouted.

"I don't know for sure but Fuka just do this for me please," Sana said.

"Of course I'll do it I just cant believe it," Fuka managed to say.

"I have no idea though," Sana said.

"Don't worry Sana we're here for you," Aya said touching her arm.

"Thanks," Sana said smiling a weak smile.

"Oh my goodness, that was your birthday present," Fuka said in shock pointing her finger at Sana. It took a while for Sana to answer but Fuka had guessed it. She was right that was Akito's present.

"Yes, yes it was," Sana said guilty.

"Sana!" Fuka shouted.

"It was romantic and so…just…awesome," Sana said with dreaming eyes.

"Well did he know he was going to be a father?" Fuka asked sarcastically.

Sana stayed quiet and the bell rang.

"Okay go get the test, me and Aya will be in the restroom," Sana said.

Fuka went the opposite of Aya and Sana. They went to the restroom and Sana pretended to fix her hair and stuff like that so that way the girls could go to class and Sana and Aya will be alone. Once all the girls were gone Sana headed for the toilet to throw up.

"Sana are you okay?" Aya asked.

"Yea," Sana answered and threw up again.

Sana came out and looked at Aya

"Can you go buy me a water?" Sana asked.

"Sure," Aya answered and left the restroom. Sana looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe she might be pregnant.

"Sana! I got it," Fuka came in the restroom.

"Oh good," Sana said and took it into the bathroom. Aya came back and waited with Fuka.

Sana came out and walked to the mirror again. She looked at the test and then at the mirror. Positive. Sana washed her hands and looked at the test again.

"Sana?" Aya said.

"It's positive," Sana said slowly and softly.

Aya and Fuka looked at each other with shock and then back at Sana. They couldn't believe she was actually pregnant. But they were going to be by Sana's side no matter what.

Sana ran into the stall and threw up again.

"Ugh! What's that smell?" Sana said disgusted.

"Nothing. I don't smell anything Sana," Fuka said.

"How can you not smell that?" Sana said.

The cafeteria was right next to the restroom and the lunch ladies were cooking, that's what Sana was smelling. It was one of the symptoms of pregnancy besides puking all the time.

"Okay I'm tired," Sana said looking exhausted.

"That's what throwing up does to you most of the time," Aya said.

Sana didn't say anything. She just kept staring at the test. She still couldn't believe it. The bell had rung and Akito would be going to her locker to walk her to her next class.

"The father is waiting," Fuka said sarcastically.

"Right," Sana said. She left the restroom and carried the test in her hand secretively. When she reached her locker Akito wasn't there yet. She opened it and put her bag inside and stood there.

"Hey, are you sure your okay," Akito asked.

Sana looked him. She couldn't lie to the father of her child. How was she going to explain? This was going to be tough to explain and tell but it was the right thing to do. She has to tell Akito.

"No," that was all Sana could say at the moment.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Akito asked.

"No," Sana replied.

"What's wrong with you Sana?" Akito asked worried.

She took at the test one more time and showed Akito. He looked at it and saw the positive sign. His widened and he was officially in shock.

"Sana. Tell me your joking," Akito said serious.

"I wish I could," Sana said looking at Akito.

"I used protection. I'm serious Sana. No lie," Akito said.

"Protection doesn't always work," Sana said.

"I'm so sorry," Akito said.

"Don't be. Just promise me one thing," Sana said.

"Anything, Sana. And I promise whatever it is I'll do it," Akito said in a begging voice.

"Don't leave me," Sana replied.

"I promise Sana I wont leave. I was never going to leave. I'm going to right here with you through this whole thing no matter what," Akito said.

"Thank you. Oh yea, Fuka and Aya only know about this okay," Sana said.

"Got it," Akito said.

He walked her to her classes the rest of the day. Lunch was awkward with everyone talking and Sana and Akito very quiet and practically traumatized. Fuka and Aya tried to act normal but knowing what Sana was going through it was hard for them to even talk like nothing is wrong.

"Hey Akito are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost," Tsuyoshi said.

"Huh? Oh…um…yea. I'm fine," Akito answered

School was over and Sana was feeling horrible. She wasn't to puke and pee every second of the day. This was going to be a long nine months.

"Are you ready?" Akito asked.

"Yea," Sana said.

It was quiet for a while until Sana started crying.

"What's wrong?" Akito asked putting his arm around her.

"How am I going to tell Mama or Rei? What about my career? I cant do this," Sana cried.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to tell out families. And your career will be fine. There's plenty of celebrities that are pregnant," Akito said trying to calm her down. It was working a little bi but she was still crying. He just kept holding her. They found a bench on the sidewalk and sat there for a little while until Sana stopped crying.

"Are you okay?" Akito asked.

"A little," Sana answered.

"Be strong Sana. We'll get through this. I promise. I'm here for you always and forever. No lie. I love you Sana. I mean it. I'm deeply in love with you," Akito said.

"I love you too," Sana said.

They talked for a while and they even laughed a little. They agreed no one but Fuka and Aya needed to know. Just them two and of course their loved ones.

"I think we should go we wouldn't want your mom or Rei to get worried," Akito suggested.

"Okay," Sana agreed.

Once they got to Sana's house, they just stood there.

"I'm not going in. Take me home with you," Sana said.

"Are you crazy? No way. It will be ok. We're going to tell them this weekend," Akito said.

"Let's run away. Just us two. No one has to know about this," Sana said.

"Sana! Its okay. No matter what they will still love you. So go inside and act normal. If you need anything I'll come for you as soon as possible," Akito said.

"Okay," Sana said.

She walked into the house and Akito left.


	5. Chapter 5: No Lies, No Secrets

Chapter 5: No lies, No Secrets

"Sana its been two weeks. We have to," Akito whispered in the hallway at Sana's locker.

"No," Sana said in a stern voice. She wasn't going to give into Akito's plead this easily. She was ready to tell her mom she was pregnant. What if they make her and Akito break up. What if they kicked her out. What will Sana do then?

"Sana…" Akito said dragging her name.

"What?" Sana asked.

"Please," Akito said.

"Fine. But your staying with me," Sana said seriously.

"I no. I will. I'm not going anywhere," Akito said looking into her eyes.

"Ok, we'll do it after school," Sana said.

"Ok," Akito replied.

He walked her to class after their little discussion. It was really difficult acting like everything was normal since Sana was pregnant. She never felt well and was constantly throwing up when she ate or saw food. She was always exhausted and tired. Always wanted to lay down sleep but she just had to keep peeing every ten seconds. It got really annoying.

"Okay here we are. If you need anything just get me out of class…no matter what it is," Akito said looking at her.

"Okay," Sana replied. She walked in without an expression on her face and Akito left to his class.

The rest of the day was a blur. Sna kept vomiting and peeing all day. Her friends were worried about her. Aya and Fuka were different too. They also worried about Sana. They were the only ones who were up to date about Sana's pregnancy.

"Sana your not hungry?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Huh. Oh…no," Sana said.

"But you hardly eat anymore," Tsuyoshi said.

"I eat big breakfasts now," Sana lied.

"Oh," Tsuyoshi said,

School was over and it was time to tell Sana's mom the news. Akito walked with Sana to her house. When they got there Sana was scared to death. She stood there with her eyes wide open.

"We have to Sana," Akito said.

"I know," Sana said putting her head down.

"And it has to be right now," Akito said.

"Ok. Let's do it," Sana replied.

They walked into the house and Sana paused in front of the door shutting her eyes. She was so scared and realized she didn't even know how to explain this to her mom or Rei. She opened the door and looked inside.

"You can do it," Akito whispered.

Sana nodded.

"Sana, dear, your home…and Akito. Nice to see you. Come in, come in. Make yourself at home," Misako said. When she saw Akito she was a little shocked. He never came to the house after school unless it was on a Friday.

"Hello," Akito answered.

"Hi Mama," Sana said acting cheerful. This time it was difficult to act cheerful.

"Sit down, sit down," Misako said leading them to the couch.

"Where's Rei?" Sana asked.

"Right here," Rei said coming into the room. 

"I need to talk to both of you," Sana said looking at both of them.

"What is it about?" Rei asked.

"Sit down, Rei. This looks serious," Misako said.

Rei sat don nervously and looked at Sana and then Akito. He actually had an expression of sadness and guilty. Sana looked scared and worried, something that Sana never expressed.

"Ok, this isn't easy to say but I have to," Sana said taking Akito's hand.

"Go ahead, Sana," Misako said.

"I'm…I'm…um….I'm pregnant," Sana said looking deep into their eyes full of shock. Sana began to cry and Akito put his arm around her, comforting her. Misako and Rei were speechless and just stared at her. Misako's expression changed from shocked to horror. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Rei just sat her and had no idea what to think. He looked at Sana and couldn't believe what he had just heard. He tried to tell himself he imagined it but he didn't convince himself.

"Sana, tell me your joking," Misako said.

"I wish I was," Sana replied.

"And you're the father," Misako said looking at Akito.

"Yes ma'am," Akito answered.

"Ok. How many days or week?" Misako asked.

"Two weeks," Sana answered.

"Ok so you didn't keep this secret for long. How many people know?" Misako asked.

"Just Aya and Fuka," Sana answered.

"What about Akito's father and sister?" Misako asked.

"We were going to tell them right after we tell you," Sana answered again.

"How could you let this happen, Sana? Why didn't you use protection?" Rei butted in and asked.

"I don't know, Rei. We weren't thinking," Sana answered shamefully.

"When did all this happen?" Misako asked.

Sana looked at Akito. This was the another tough part. She was scared all over again.

"The night of my birthday party," Sana answered.

"You mean after?" Rei asked.

"Uh huh," Sana replied.

Misako and Rei looked at each other. All this was too sudden for all four of them. There was no more to ask and no more to say. The point was that Sana was pregnant and there was nothing anybody can do about it. 

"Have you thought about abortion?" Misako asked.

"Yes. I've decided to have the baby. Just because this wasn't supposed to happen and it was a complete accident, doesn't mean I should take its life. I'm not going to have an abortion, Mama," Sana said more serious and determined. Just because she was sixteen and still in high school and already has a career doesn't mean she is going to end her child's life. 

"Ok. You sound like you planned it already," Misako said.

"Yes. I have," Sana replied.

"Sana I think we should go. We still have to explain to my dad and my sister," Akito said.

"Your right. Mama I'm sorry but we have to leave. We still have to tell Akito's dad and sister. When I get back we'll talk more if you want," Sana said standing up.

"Alright," Misako said standing up as well.

Sana walked to the door and Akito by her side. When they left it was quiet. Sana and Akito didn't really have anything to talk about.

"How are you going to tell your dad and your sister?" Sana asked.

"I have no idea," Akito answered.

They got to Akito's place and Sana was kind of surprised that he wasn't as scared as she was when they arrived at her house. He opened the door and his sister was washing dishes and his dad was paying the bills. 

"Hey dad," Akito said.

"Hi Akito…Sana? Well hello. Nice to see you again," Akito's dad said surprisingly. He didn't expect to see Sana.

Natsumi looked up and saw Sana and smiled.

"Hey you guys. What brings Sana here today?" Natsumi asked with a bright smile.

"Well we have to talk to you guys," Akito said.

"Can it wait, Akito? We'll talk when we're done with our chores," Akito's dad said.

"Actually it cant wait," Akito said.

"Dad, it looks important. A little bit of time wont hurt," Natsumi said.

Akiyo's dad looked up at Natsumi and then at Akito. He realized it did look important and stood up.

"Alright. Come and sit down," he said.

Everyone sat down and it was quiet for a bit.

"This isn't easy to say," Akito started.

Natsumi just looked at Akito very interested and his did was calm.

"Sana is pregnant," Akito said.

Natsumi was wide eyed and her mouth fell open in shock. Akito's dad was very shocked as well.

"Oh wow. Well this is shocking news," his dad said.

"I cant believe little Sana is pregnant," Natsumi said.

"Dad?" Akito said.

"How in the world did this happen? Why weren't you careful?" Akito's dad was very stern now.

"It was all my fault, Dad. I wanted her to have the best birthday ever. I guess I didn't think about the future," Akito said.

"You sure didn't," his dad replied.

"I know. But I'm going to be with Sana through everything because I'm in love with her and I will never hurt her," Akito said.

"That's not the point, son. You have bigger responsibilities as a parent. You aren't ready for that," Akito's dad said.

It was quiet and getting dark.

"I think I should take Sana home," Akito said.

"Ok. But come straight home. We're not even half way done talking about this," Akito's dad said.

"Yes sir," Akito replied.

Sana and Akito walked out the door and it was quiet once again. There was nothing left to say but both of them felt really good abut coming out and telling their loved ones instead of being scared and full of secrets all the time. 

"Well your home now," Akito said.

"Yes," Sana replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," Akito said.

They kissed goodbye and went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6:Whispers

Chapter 6: Whispers

About three weeks went by and Sana and Akito were getting better at the whole situation. When they arrived at school everyone was staring at Sana. Not in a fascinating way but in a mean way. Like no one liked her. I was really awkward. 

"Akito?" Sana said his name and looked up at him.

"I know. It's weird," Akito said looking straight ahead.

Fuka came running toward them with a worried look in her eyes.

"You guys, they know. Everyone knows," Fuka whispered.

"Knows what?" Sana asked but pretty much knew what everyone knows. She just didn't want to believe it.

"That your pregnant," Fuka said more quieter.

Sana's face turned to horror. "Oh gosh, no, they cant. How many people know?" Sana asked.

"Pretty much the whole school," Fuka said.

"How? Who did you tell?" Sana whispered louder.

"No one. I have no idea how anyone found out," Fuka said.

"Aya," Sana said.

Sana, Akito and Fuka walked into the school. Everyone was still looking at Sana really ugly. She tried to ignore the stares but it was really hard.

"Aya!" Sana shouted.

"Hey you guys," Aya said with a smile on her face. Obviously she didn't know about everyone knowing that Sana was pregnant. They all were surprised Sana looked angry and that she was mad at Aya.

"We need to talk…now," Sana said.

"Ok," Aya's smile faded and she noticed everyone was giving ugly stares her way. She thought it was her and wondered why everyone was giving her those nasty looks. All four of them reached a small corner where no one was.

"You told someone about me," Sana said with her arms crossed.

"No I didn't Sana," Aya said.

"Yesterday everyone was normal and today everyone was looking at me really ugly," Sana said to the whole group.

"I left early for a doctor's appointment," Aya said.

"Your right. After you left everyone was still nice, even after school," Sana said.

"So none of you could of told anyone," Sana said confused.

"So how does everyone know?" Akito asked.

"I don't know," Sana said.

The bell rang for everyone to go to class. As they walked in, all eyes were on Sana giving her the same look they gave her when she arrived at school. All Sana did was stare back blankly. She didn't know what else to do. Akito walked her to class like every day.

"If you need anything, I'm in class. Just come and call me out. I'll leave the class ok," Akito said looking into her eyes.

"Ok," Sana said.

Akito kissed her and she went inside the classroom. At the exact same time all eyes were on her as she stepped in. She looked around and all she saw were eyes looking at her disgusted. The teacher just glanced at her and went back to grading papers. Sana walked to her desk and one of her classmates, Nana, the most beautiful cheerleader in school gave her a smirk and turned around. Sana just sat down next to her and waited for school to start. The class was really quiet and Sana didn't feel so good. 

"Ok class lets get started," Sana's teacher said after the bell had rung.

Sana didn't really pay attention in class. Whenever the teacher called on Sana the class giggled. She would get embarrassed and stutter making everyone giggle more. As class ended, students would give her one last ugly stare and leave.

"Hey. How was class?" Akito asked.

"Not so good," Sana said looking down.

"Ugly stares?" Akito asked.

"Yup," Sana said.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Akito said.

"Its not your fault," Sana replied.

The day dragged and it was really slow. By lunch, Sana was exhausted. Everyone either ignored her or still gave her stares. All she was going to eat was an apple and a banana. 

"That's it? Your not going to anything else? You should really consider eating a bit more, I mean you're eating for two now," Nana said in a sarcastic tone, smirked and walked off leaving Sana speechless. 

"She burned you, slut," a girl in her math class said as she passed by and again Sana was speechless. All Sana could do was take this all in and just ignore the comments everyone made. This was life and there's nothing she can do about it.

Sana walked to the table and everyone whispered and giggled. The cheerleaders, including Nana, called her whore, slut and hoe as she passed by. This was torture. As she got to her table she sat there and tears ran down her face.

"I'm so sorry Sana," Fuka said and hugged her.

"This is torture. I mean its not like I have sex with every guy in the school," Sana said crying.

"Come on, Sana. You don't need nor deserve this crap from anyone. We're leaving and I'm taking you home," Akito said getting up and Sana followed.

"Akito she cant leave," Fuka said standing up too.

"Yes she can. Don't you see what everyone is doing?! She's crying because of everyone in here," Akito shouted.

"But Akito this is going to be going on for a long time. She cant run away everyday," Fuka pleaded.

"Fuka's right Akito. Sana cant run away forever," Tsuyoshi butted in.

"Yes she can. Look I'm her boyfriend so I have to protect her and if leaving is the only way then so be it," Akito said and took Sana's hand leading her out the door and leaving. The gang watched looking worried.

Sana and Akito walked all the way to Sana's house. She cried and cried her eyes out the whole way.

"Sana I'm so sorry for putting you through all this," Akito apologized.

"Akito, it's not your fault. You didn't tell anybody. None of this is your fault, so don't blame yourself," Sana replied.

"Its just…," Akito started to say but stopped.

"Look your doing your best to protect me and to be there for me. That's all I want, is for you to be there. You're a true boyfriend Akito. I love you," Sana said.

"Well then we better get you inside. I'll deal with everything tomorrow," Akito promised and lead her inside her house.

"Mama I'm home," Sana said.

"Sana?" Misako said confused.

"Yes, Mama. I'm home," Sana said.

"Why so early? You should be at lunch right now," Misako said.

"Akito took me home early," Sana said.

"Excuse me," Misako said.

"People were calling her names and she started crying. It was happening all day," Akito explained.

"Mama don't get mad at Akito. He was protecting me," Sana said.

"Well what about tomorrow. This is going to be happening for a very long time. Are you going to be able to protect and bring her home every day," Misako said.

"No. I was going to handle it tomorrow morning," Akito said.

"Ok I think you should go back to school," Misako said.

"No! Mama, no! Don't make me. I cant go back," Sana said.

"Sana you have to," Misako said.

Sana just looked at her mother about to cry.

"You really are miserable," Misako said. Sana just nodded.

"Ok you can stay but tomorrow your going," Misako said sternly.

"Ok I will," Sana said.

Akito walked toward Sana and hugged her. 

"Thanks for protecting me. It means a lot," Sana said.

"You really think I would let bad thing happen to you," Akito said.

"No but thanks anyway," Sana said.

"Your welcome. I'm here for you ok," Akito said.

"Yea I know," Sana replied smiling.

Morning came around and again all eyes were on her. Ugly stares and whispers. Sana tried to ignore them but it was really hard. She had never been hated by her schoolmates before. Sana went into the restroom and looked at her stomach. She already had curves and you could tell she was pregnant. The bell rang and Sana went to class.

"Did you eat enough after you left Sana? You wouldn't want to loose your baby for being anorexic do you," Nana said sarcastically and sat down. Everyone in the class laughed.

"Shut up, Nana," Sana said with attitude. More attitude than she expected.

"Excuse you," Nana said.

"You heard me. Shut up. At least I can get a guy who really loves me instead of a guy who just wants me for my looks," Sana said.

"Says the girl who got pregnant," Nana replied.

"You don't know Akito the way I do. He loves me for me. You think Takumi really likes you. Yea right," Sana said rolling her eyes.

"Take that back," Nana said.

"No," Sana said.

Nana gave her a glare.

"Was that to big of a word for you? I mean your speechless," Sana said sarcastically.

The bell rang for class to start. Nana and Sana sat down and exchanged glares. Throughout class, when Sana was called on Nana would whisper and insult that Sana would ignore. 

Class was over and Akito was waiting for Sana outside. He always walked out of his class like a minute early so he could wait for Sana at her classroom.

The day went by pretty fast. She knew what to say when someone put her down.

"At least you eating more," Nana said walking past her at lunch.

"Yea but I think you need it more," Sana said dumping her food all over Nana.

"You whore! Look what you've done! This is my cheerleading uniform!" Nana shouted.

"My bad. You know me. I'm a klutz," Sana said smirking.

Nana just stood there while Sana left. Everyone was laughing and saying burn. Nana was humiliated but Sana didn't care. It was going to be interesting for the rest of the year.


End file.
